


Elastic Heart

by underthedesertstars



Category: Josh Hutcherson & Original Female Character - Fandom, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Mature Audience - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedesertstars/pseuds/underthedesertstars





	Elastic Heart

My fingers were twisted in knots as I sat in my car. Was I really doing this? I knew what I was getting myself into by getting involved in this type of industry.

I pulled out my phone for the time being and looked through pictures of my mom and six year old sister, Elsa. My dad left us for another woman four years ago, and my mom has struggled to support us. I didn’t go to school after high school, nor had any fun like college students. Instead, I jumped from job to job to help pay bills and to keep my sister in her dance classes. I wanted to give my sister everything, even if it meant doing the unthinkable.

A couple of days ago, a customer that I have known for a little over a year, approached me about her side job. She knew I was struggling with money, so she told me about how being an escort has changed her life. Plus, I could get paid double than what I would be paid here at the diner on a paycheck. She gave me the name and number of her boss, and said she’d give her my name. I called and talk to Angelina, the woman who ran this escorting business. She sounded nice but intimidating. She asked me to come in the following day at one to discuss the job. So here I was, nauseous and nervous.

My family was my motivation. If I had to do this, I would do it in a heartbeat.

~~~

Angelina has been one of the most intimidating people I had ever come across. Even though her presence meant business, she was pretty nice and seemed to like me when I talked about myself, how driven I was when it came to my work, and how I came about with one of them. It felt like any regular interview because once I felt it was over, I could feel the dead weight lift off my shoulders.

“Well, I am very impressed with your work skills and seeing this is your first time working in this kind industry, I think you’d make a great escort, Cassie. Michaela gave a good word and after talking to you, I’d like to take you under my wing,” Angelina said with a seductive smile. Her blonde hair was neat and straight, while her sultry, green eyes were intimidating me. Maybe it was her look that made people look away from her.

“Really? You’d think so?” I wondered.

“Of course! You have an innocent look to you, and it’s something our clients love. We can talk about your preferences and schedule a photo shoot next week so we can have some head and full body shots for your profile,” she listed.

Preferences. How do I break it to her gently without screwing it all up?

“”Umm, Angelina, there’s something that I need to tell you,” I began. My heart was beating so fast, that I felt it would fly out of my chest.

“What is it?”

“I, uhh…I’m…not experienced,” I said, wincing and wondering if it was going to hurt the last shot I have in supporting my family.

It was quiet for a few seconds and I swear, I felt like it took half an hour for her to respond.

“Oh! A virgin?” She sounded a lot more delighted than I thought.

“Y-yes,” I stuttered and turned red as her dress. “It’s okay if you don’t want me in your escort business.”

“Oh no, Cassie. That’s even better! Honey, there are a lot of men who want virgins, but all of our girls are…deflowered. You’re rare and in your case, we can charge our clients more and your pay will be higher on the first night,” she explained.

Thinking about this made me feel confused even more. It would’ve been easier if I got involved with a guy in high school. Hell, it would’ve been easier if I had one boyfriend to fool around with.

“Cassie, if you’re having second thoughts or you don’t want to do this, I’m not forcing you.” Her eyes softened and she was very gentle with her response.

When I looked at her, she reminded me of Elsa. Not because of her profession, but because she had the same features as her- blonde hair, green eyes, her caring heart. I didn’t want her to go to school with worn out shoes, go with a very small lunch since she wasn’t eligible to get a free meal, or go to bed crying because she couldn’t have a little more since she was still hungry. I vowed to my mom that I would help with Elsa and the bills since her job wouldn’t promote her to head of housekeeping. I had to do this- for them.

“I’m available on Monday for the photo shoot. What time would you like for me to come in?”

Angelina, sat back up and looked through her computer’s schedule.

“How does 10:00 sound?” She asked.

I sealed in my fate and nodded.

“Very well, I’ll see you at 10 in the morning on Monday. Welcome to the Elite Angels Club, Cassie.”


End file.
